Nyx's Perspective
Hello, reader, and welcome to this page. My name is Nyx. This is my perspective of the war so far, and I promise to keep this updated with each experience. 4/20/2019 I first came to this wiki on Feburary 25th, 2019. Nicole was the first to speak to me when I joined the Discord server. It was the second time I've joined a server with ill-intent. However, when Nicole spoke to me, everything felt more different. In a way, I suppose I felt rather welcomed, at home. But at the same time, I felt I wasn't supposed to be there, at least that is how I perceived it at the time. It wasn't long before I got sucked into the content of the Wiki; I absorbed every detail and I still reread it to ensure I don't forget anything important. It wasn't long until I became an official Venkon, and things started feeling odd for me. Things I haven't felt before, if not for a very long time. Danger I was around for when Ambrose contacted Nicole directly, as it is now labelled Saved Chat: Danger on the wiki, however he did not come to the wiki chat. I did find it slightly disappointing but I understood the situation. An Eerie Night Trying to get along with the other Venkons proved to be a struggle for me at first. I was shy and had my guard up, so it was a slow process. It felt more difficult after the nightly experience I had on March 7th, 2019. There was scratching on my walls and thumping on my roof as if someone were walking upon it. It even sounded like it was climbing. Sometimes I think it would disappear, but then it would come back again. At the time I thought it sounded big, and it sounded like there was more than one. I was too scared to look out my window, or even sleep for that matter. I've never been more scared in my life. These were noises I've never heard before. I am not going to confidently state it was a many, though, because I am not entirely sure. I was given the advice to go under my blanket and think violent thoughts. I did so, even if I was honestly too scared to think at the time, I still tried. I do still feel it worked because the noises would disappear after a while. I'd keep at it every time they came back. It kept me up for hours, I believe until 3 in the morning until I finally fell asleep. Nicole was the only one responding until she fell asleep, and it was terrifying when I found out I was entirely alone. I've been a bit on edge ever since. Speaking to the Venkons felt odd after it too. I won't lie, it did feel a little embarrassing. A Burdened Mind + Interesting Dreams Not long after that, I've started to notice something burdening my mind. I have read of there being stages Venkons go through upon joining, though I had a hard time finding an outlet. Getting along with other Venkons was getting better the longer I was around, however, I was still a little bashful. It still plagues me to this day. I have been getting dreams about the many every now and then, and last night I had a dream(s) regarding the Ivich. I'll consider making a dream log for it if it feels relevant. Silence Before the Storm? So this is the 11th of May. I'll be graduating soon. joy. But there's also one small thing I'd like to touch. It's been really quiet. I am aware that Venkon has experienced a period of silence before, however with the apprehensive feeling people are experiencing, it is safe for me to say that I am quite apprehensive as well. I have been getting a bad feeling lately. My dreams haven't been helping either. I still get insecure when I hear odd noises outside my window, however, I like to assume it isn't a Many, and would rather find a better explanation for it. Is it an animal, perhaps a bird? Speaking of which, lately I have been getting thoughts of the Many. Sometimes they appear in my dreams, but not that often. Now, regarding my dreams, lately they've been of the world ending in some way. Mind you, I have experienced these dreams before I came to Venkon, and even before I firstly touched the internet. However, they're more...recurrent than what I'm used to. It does not help my thoughts towards the future. Nor this silence. Not a bit. 7/1/19 Hello. So, a lot happened since my last post. I apologize for not updating. The Wiki was shut down for a while, we had an interesting visitor named Messenger, and also the chats Trio, 6/9/19, 6/12/19 and a Fritz event. Not in that order, mind you. A Meaningless Performance I was honestly a little disappointed about Messenger's confession, however it also helped me see better unto how annoying it really is on how people put on meaningless shows like that. Especially just to put more 'activity' into the situation. And then he just disappeared, left the server, and unfriended seemingly everyone in it. To think I thought we were getting some more ground on the Many situation. It's a real shame and honestly it angers me slightly on how such a waste of time that was. Especially since we won't be able to hear his friend's "theories". Intriguing Colloquies, but not much to say... I'm not going to comment on each of the chats individually. And, to be honest, there's not much I can say about them anyway. I have only been with venkon for a little over 4 months. I could memorize the entire wiki and every chat in the discord but it wouldn't change much at all. I can't help that I haven't been around for most of the venkon events in the past like others here have and expect to have a comment or idea regarding things I'm not in the right place to understand or do anything with. It bugs me, it does, but there's nothing that can be done about it. All I will say is that the discussions were intriguing and a little worrying. Hopefully I will update this in the future. = Category:Ongoing Information Category:Perspectives